Yomu Yomu no Mi
The Yomu Yomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to invoke a variety of powers from the words written books, held in the non-dominant hand of the user, by reading them aloud, making the user a Reading Human. Yomu is the Japanese word for "read". In an English dub this fruit would be called the Read-Read Fruit. It was eaten by Gregory Spafford. Appearance The Yomu Yomu no Mi is a round, powder blue fruit with a crown on the top. It is covered with a pattern of concentric circles orienting around the crown. Inside are navy blue seeds, which are the only edible part of the fruit, bearing the same pattern. The fruit bears a strong resemblence to a pomegranate in shape, though it is roughly 1.5x larger. It can fit in an average-sized hand. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to manipulate the diverse library of effects from the words of a book that the user is holding in their left hand. These effects include, but are not limited to, enhancing one's physical strength, hindering the strength of others, regenerating health, quelling negative emotions, and unleashing powerful strikes. One of the major drawbacks of the fruit is that a book must ''be held in the user's non-dominant hand for the ability to work, except in extraordinary circumstances. This quirk allows the user to actually read books aloud without activating any bizarre side effects. For some of the fruit's powers to remain in effect, such as making one's attacks stronger, the book must continue to be held by the user. If it is dropped or knocked out of the user's hand then the enhancement is cancelled. The condition of the book also influences its potency within the hands of the user. If it falls into water and is drenched then the fruit's powers are negated in a way similar to kairoseki, though it does not weaken the user. If pages are torn out, damaged, or burned then any words on those pages that are no longer there or are illegible cannot be invoked. A book that is more than 50% damaged will not work with the Devil Fruit's power. Abilities applied to anything other than the user must be administered with the user's right hand. Because the user must touch the opponent the' Yomu Yomu no Mi''' is typically limited to close-combat. As there are numerous books in existence, the differences between one over another are evident in the effectiveness of an ability. Two books may both contain the word 'heal' but depending upon the book one will be more effective than the other. For example, a dictionary will not yield the same result as a medical encyclodpedia. The essence of strength drawn from any given book is tied to the author's heart in writing it. Regardless of the book, however, if the user deeply understands the heart of the author's words then the user's abilities will be more powerful. Spafford's strongest 'weapon', then, is his Bible. It's words are believed to be authored by God and are something he's studied since he was a child. Words that occur with higher frequency are more reliable than words that appear only once. In fact, the user takes a risk when invoking the power of ''hapax legomena ''because their infrequency clouds their intended meaning. To invoke their power could result in serious, possibly even fatal, recoil on the users body. However, if words with only one occurence are clearly defined within the literature on hand, they can yield some of the most fantastic abilities. Usage More to come! Trivia The pomegranate is one of the 'Seven Species' of agricultural crop mentioned in the Bible. They were symbolic adornments of the High Priest's robe. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Gregory Spafford